wave good-bye
by mystiques
Summary: maybe, just maybe - fate would come through for you. maybe, the final good-byes won't happen. dedicated to the few people who care. one-shot. and no, im not gone. i think. stalker forever!


_dedicated to the few people who care. x_

There is always a time to say good-bye.

For every single living, breathing person on this planet, there is a time to say good-bye.

No matter how much you want to stay; how much you love your friends; how much you just _want_ to live, breathe, and walk in that single place - you always have to leave.

Eventually, everyone leaves. Maybe someone will stay; but not for long. New people will arrive, a new generation will be born.

But there is always a time to say good-bye.

**[au revoir] **

Massie Block, is, as they say, the one and only alpha. But she does have a life to live. Westchester is not the only city in the world. The Pretty Committee aren't the only girls alive. Massie Block wants a life. A life away from Westchester. Somewhere where she can shine; shine once again. Somewhere with new opportunities, more ah-mazing friends, and of course, more cute boys. And maybe, just maybe, Massie can change.

Maybe Massie can change to the person she had always wanted to be. Perfect, alpha - yet, like Claire. Someone who was brilliant, kind, sweet, and a leader, all at once. Someone who was smart, lovable, and innocent - and at the same time, cruel, vicious, and mean. But is that possible? Is there really someone out there just like Massie's dream? Someone who was perfect in every way?

_No. _There isn't. But Massie knows that, of course. She, just like every girl on the planet, can't accept herself for who she is. Maybe that's sad, you think, but really? Teenagers, they're just _teenagers_.

But maybe - just maybe, fate is onto this. Maybe fate can bring Massie to a place, a place where there were girls who would accept her for who she was. Maybe she wouldn't have to put on a brave face every day. Maybe she could walk somewhere without strutting. Maybe, just _maybe_, she could work her way slowly to her dream self.

**[ciao] **

Alicia Rivera. Alicia, Alicia, Alicia. The loyal beta? Nah. The beautiful girl? Maybe. The gorgeous girl everyone stares at? Hell yeah. What Alicia wants, she gets. Or does she?

Alicia Rivera, is, of course, Massie's beta. Loyal, possibly. A backstabber, yes. And a bitch? Of course. Hell, she was one of the greatest bitches in all of Westchester. One of the drop-dead gorgeous ones, too. Like all girls, she comes in packaging. Pretty, glossy, and flawless on the outside - but not so perfect on the inside. And yes, of course - she does, indeed, wish to leave. She wants to go somewhere, where she wouldn't be accepted just for her looks, but for her talents.

Like dance. She has never ever _ever_ been accepted for her dancing abilities. In Westchester, she's known as the beautiful beta. But is she only that? Is she _that_ superficial? No one would know, of course, other than herself. Alicia obviously wants to move somewhere, somewhere like San Francisco, where people could watch her perform and just look on in amazement. And they would admire her for her dance, and of course her looks. But she hates being the girl everyone likes _only_ because she's a natural beauty.

Fate has its ways. Maybe fate can make her dreams come true. Maybe, some day, she would be a famous dancer. And maybe, just maybe...people would like and accept her for who she was.

**[再见] **

Fate. Fate does have its ways. Fate can kill, murder, injure, and do anything bad to anything, no? But it can also heal, cheer, comfort, and fulfill the wishes of many. But fate itself is random. You don't know what will happen to you, at least not until you go through those sad, sorrowful moments of your life. They do say, don't they, that not all girls are perfect? Pretty? Simply flawless?

When people leave, they fill everyone who loved them as their own with distress. If fate allowed Massie to leave, the girls back in Westchester would be lost. Of course, they had Alicia, but she's not all that happy with Westchester either, yes? But then, again, maybe not. Maybe they would all leave and make a fresh start somewhere else. But those chances are small..very small. Claire would cry herself to sleep every day if Massie left. Massie was, of course, one of her two best friends forever. Nobody wants their best friend to leave them, right?

If Alicia left - not all would be in distress, yes. But then, she did have her worshippers, her fans, and of course, her four BFFs. Massie, Claire, Dylan, Kristen. But if fate turned out that all of them would stay in Westchester; live in Westchester; dwell in Westchester; and just _stay_ there, bored as ever - it wouldn't turn out well, no?

If someone wants to leave, let them be. Maybe that person is sick; tired, and annoyed at her current situation. Her status. Her life. Her personality. Just, herself in general. She wants to leave? Let her. She wants to stay? Don't hold her back. But each person, whether wealthy and prosperous, or middle-class and a "loser", should have a right to speak up. A right to do what she wants. A right which is not given to anyone at this point of the world.

Full-grown men and women have to work to support their families. Under-age minors can't leave without permission from their parents. And how can we forget their friends? Relatives? How would _they_ feel if someone just all of a sudden disappeared from all existence? No one would feel good; happy; or in any case, relieved.

But really, the only reason people want to leave, is because they just don't feel happy. Or wanted. Really, all they want is to just disappear and see what the others will think. Most likely not, though. Maybe they just feel awful. Annoyed. Out-of-place. They want freedom. Change. They want to _live_. Live, love, and dream. They want to live somewhere they would be accepted for who they are. Love someone who loves them just for - them! Dream of the old days, when not all was good, but not all was bad, either. And maybe, just maybe...they like being imperfect. They don't want to be the perfect, flawless, superficial girl they were in Westchester.

But of course, fate has the final say. Maybe the girl loves her friends so much she just can't leave. Or, she just wants to stay so badly. But fate has its ways. You never know what will happen. Fate might even throw something entirely ah-mazing onto your path, and you wouldn't want to leave. But you never know. Maybe, instead of Massie (or Alicia) leaving, Dylan would leave. Or Claire. Possibly Kristen.

**[good-bye] **

really, i don't know what this is. all i know is i wrote this when i came home and i need to do my homework now. if you're in the mood, leave a review down there. i was really just rambling, y'know.

Just a word to the beaches out there.

not everyone is perfect. not everyone is mature. not everyone is flawless.

x jo.


End file.
